


Cheerleader

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

 

Nervous couldn’t even sum up what (y/n) was feeling as she boarded the car that was going to take her to the prefectural gymnasium to surprise Oikawa, whom she’d told that she couldn’t come because she had to train. Normally, she wouldn’t be worried, but with her lover’s injured knee still not fully healed, she couldn’t help but let her mind linger on unwanted thoughts.

“Excited, _ojou-sama_?” Kotarō asked conversationally when he’d strapped himself in the driver’s seat.

(Y/n) shook her head and looked out the window, slumping back in her seat when the car lurched forward. “Nervous, more like it. I’m sure that the gym has a good clinic, but I want you to stand by in case something happens to Tōru. I know he’ll play it off as nothing, but I can’t help but worry about him.”

“Oikawa- _san_ is quite the character, isn’t he?” the man chuckled, not turning his eyes off of the road.

At the comment, (y/n) laughed lightly, then said, “He can be very childish at times, but that’s one of the things I love about him.” Her eyes widened at her words, not believing that she could so nonchalantly admit something.

Having sensed his mistress’ distress, Kotarō reassured her, “Your secret is safe with me, _ojou-sama_.”

“It better, Kotarō; I know where you sleep.”

“ _Hai, hai, ojou-sama_.”

***

 

Taking her seat at the very front row of the section that was assigned to Aoba Johsai, (y/n) fumbled with her bag, then promptly cracked a book open and ignored the glares aimed at her by her boyfriend’s legion of fans a couple of rows behind her, as well as the curious stares of her other schoolmates; she knew that it was a bad idea to do so—that it would incite something like this—but it was for Tōru, so she’d taken the setter’s old Kitagawa Daiichi jersey—emblazoned with the number 1— with the help of aforementioned boy’s mother and wore it.

She would have worn his jersey from last year, but it had the number 4; so unless she wanted to be mistaken for Iwaizumi’s girlfriend—since he’d taken the number after Tōru was made captain—she was sticking with the navy blue and white jersey.

“Isn’t she the girl that Oikawa- _senpai_ is always with?” Whispers broke out behind her, but she kept her attention on her book until ruckus could be heard on the courts down below, signalling the entry of the teams.

(Y/n) looked up then, shutting her book after transferring the page marker to the page that she had stopped at. Steadily, people started trickling in the gym—most of them her schoolmates who occupied the seats around her.

“(Y/n)- _sama_!? I thought you had to train today?” Amika’s familiar voice asked aloud, occupying the vacant seat beside her.

(Y/n) smiled, shrugging nonchalantly before answering, “I can do that tomorrow; it’s Tōru’s first game as Seijoh’s captain. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Oh, so you’re being a supportive girlfriend? That would explain the _Kitagawa Daiichi_ uniform; did you take that from his closet when you slept over at his house?” The other girl teased, nudging (y/n)’s arm with her elbow and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, which made the (h/c) haired girl blush madly before slapping a hand over her cousin’s mouth and looking around to see if anyone heard; luckily, no one did over the sound of balls being spiked and shoes squeaking against the shiny floor.

“How do you know that!?” Oikawa’s lover hissed, taking her hand away from Amika’s mouth and glaring at her. “You weren’t staying at my house then.”

“ _Au contraire_ , _ma cousine_ ,” Amika laughed. “I **was** there, sleeping—or trying to— in the guest bedroom downstairs when you two came in at 5 AM and went at it on the stairs; my, my, _itoko-chan_ , I didn’t know that you were that daring. _Oh, Tōru, ah- ah- oh!_ ” 

By now, (y/n)’s face felt like it was being roasted on an open-faced flame so, in an attempt to pick up whatever dignity she had left, she sat up straighter and turned away from her cousin. “Shut up.”

“There you are, Amika- _chan_!” Two girls approached Amika, both of them carrying water bottles, before they handed one over to the still-grinning girl and taking their seats beside said girl.

“By the way, (y/n)- _sama,_ these are Mariko- _chan_ and Nanami- _chan_ ; they’re in class 2-5,” (y/n)’s cousin introduced, and she smiled at them, about to introduce herself when Amika did it for her. “This is my cousin (f/n) (l/n); I call her (y/n)- _sama_ because… well… she hates being called that.”

You both knew what a bold-faced lie that was; she referred to you with the ‘ _sama_ ’  honorific because that was what was taught to her, and she only referred to (y/n) with the ‘ _chan_ ’ honorific when both of them were out of their respective homes. If (y/n) was being honest, she envied her cousin; the way she could easily make friends and live a free life.

She could make friends, sure, but she was wary of the tedious work that she would have to put in to make her would-be friends accept her family’s way of life; not to mention the risk that came with being close to her. Amika had the pleasure of having the best of both worlds since she and her family lived outside of your father’s compound, leaving her with the freedom to keep your family’s skeletons in the closet.

Shaking those ill thoughts away, (y/n) tuned back into the conversation that Amika was having with her friends. The one called Mariko turned to her and asked, “Aren’t you Oikawa- _kun_ ’s girlfriend? Forgive me for being forward, but what’s it like being with such a guy?”

“Well…” Oikawa’s flustered girlfriend answered. _He’s really good at- NO! Bad (y/n)!_ “It has its ups and downs, really; but Tōru’s a really amazing boyfriend…”

From down in the court, Oikawa was sitting on the bench, after warming up, and was focusing on getting himself in the zone for this Interhigh qualifying game; though, it was close to impossible to get his focus to stay on the here and now because it kept going back to his girlfriend who was, most probably, firing arrows right now. 

The brunet shook his head, slapping his cheeks with both his hands and standing up to head over to the referee who had signalled both team captains to come forward for the coin toss.

 

 ***

  

It was the second set and the opposing team was catching up in retaliation for losing the first set to Seijoh. All the students in the bleachers—that were either Seijoh students or Oikawa’s fangirls—were cheering harder than before for their team. (Y/n) looked on worriedly as she noticed Oikawa wince slightly when he sidestepped and put too much weight on his right leg, and she almost got up from her seat when he staggered a little.

Everyone on Seijoh’s side of the court was frowning, clearly annoyed that the other team was still struggling to fight and were targeting Oikawa to tire him out the most, which lit a fuse within (y/n). The girl got up from her seat when the opposing team’s coach called for a timeout and held on to the railings as she yelled out, “Oikawa Tōru! I didn’t come here to see you lose! You better do your best or else!”

At hearing the familiar voice, Oikawa looked up from where he was sitting on the bench; he whipped off the towel that he’d placed on his head and desperately searched the crowd for his girlfriend in the crowd behind him. When his gaze connected with hers, it was as if all the pain and heaviness he felt dissipated; her smile was radiant enough to make him feel warm on the inside, and her actions were enough to lift his spirits. For someone who was a soft-spoken person, she had a damn loud voice.

As if (y/n) getting up from her seat and loudly cheering Oikawa on wasn’t shocking enough, she lifted her hand up to her lips, gave it a kiss, then blew it to him; and in the cheesiest move to ever exist, he pretended to catch the kiss before kissing his closed hand.

With a proud grin on his face and a renewed sense of victory, Oikawa stepped back on the court and proceeded to play one of the most memorable games of his life.


End file.
